


Serendipity

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Four times Seventeen teased Jihoon and one time they didn't





	1. Right in Front of my Melon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Serendipity by Albert Posis, it's a cute song, do check it out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic!

Jihoon and Minghao had been dating for two months now, enough time for the two to get comfortable around each other and settle down into their new routine as a couple and not just two individuals. Enough time for Jihoon to learn about Minghao's likes and dislikes, enough time for Minghao to come in terms with Jihoon's mood swings and subtle display of affection.   
But it seems, two months aren't enough of a time for their band members to get used to the couple - or more like, Jihoon having a boyfriend. Jihoon had thought that the eleven members would get bored teasing the new couple for straight two months and would let the duo breathe around each other without having a member wiggling their eyebrow obnoxiously.

Well, Jihoon thought _wrong_.

"I chose Minghao," he announces, trying his damn best to not let a whipped smile slip through his facade of nonchalance. He stares straight ahead, not looking into any of the several cameras placed in the room. Can't risk.

He catches Minghao shift in his seat in his peripherals. He has Minghao's attention, now.

"Aah," the entire room erupts in a surprised awe; mock surprise, Jihoon should probably add, because he sees the way Seokmin, Mingyu, Jeonghan and Soonyoung go extra hard with their shitty acting, blinking their eyes innocently, playing it up as if they really didn't see that one coming.

"Myung-Myung," Seungkwan chants, loud enough for the tiny mic to capture it. Jihoon swears, if the cameras weren't rolling Seungkwan would be in a choke hold by now. The younger must have realised it too because he hurries to complete Minghao's name, "Myungho."

As if that makes it any better.

Both the vocalists don't look at each other, though the tension is very much obvious, Jihoon wouldn't be surprised if their fans caught on it too. The entire room is aware of the nickname Jihoon had let slip on their third day as a couple, making its way into the top ten proofs of _Jihoon_ _is whipped for_ _Xu_ _Minghao_.

_("_ _Myung_ _-_ _Myung_ _, I want cuddles," he had demanded as soon as he set foot in the dancer's room. That wasn't a_ _petname_ _, it was just a name_ _Jihoon_ _had taken to to call the other way before he had begun crushing on him. But he had always made a point of not exposing the endearing nickname in front of bunch of high schoolers in disguise._

_Well, that day he might not only have got teased for the slip-up and sulked over it, but he might or might now have even be showered in kisses to make up for his sour mood.)_

He's thankful enough that the others didn't make a point of chanting the nickname out loud, just for a kick. Jihoon is a human, after all, with a tiny body and even tinier patience. He can hold only so many people in his choke hold at the same time.

His face stiffens a little, he's aware. He's also aware of the smug looks his members are sporting and _god_ , how he wishes to just wipe it off their damn faces.

Gulping, he barrels on like a soldier in a war, not letting any circumstance hold him back from preparing his sweet boyfriend a cocktail.   
"I chose Melon for him. Minghao really likes Melon," he says, nodding his head along, satisfied with his choice. Minghao will be soo proud of him.

He watches Mingyu, Chan and Hansol nod, perhaps the effect of his own nodding. He hears the eight other members let out another set of surprised _aah_ s, but at least this time they do sound genuinely surprised.   
Jihoon feels proud at that, knowing something none of Seventeen members knew - neither his unit members, nor his best friend, Mingyu. He steals a quick glance and finds himself locking eyes with a cutie who's looking at him with heart in his eyes and smile that oozes fondness.

_Damn, why is_ _Minghao_ _such a baby boy._

Jihoon lacks in the department of self control, so he can only pray to endure Minghao being a baby boy for a whole of two hours. He can't exactly pounce on his boyfriend and tell him how much Jihoon wants to ravish him, especially not in front of his friends, while camera continues to roll in the background.

_Nope_.

Not happening.

Mingyu, the ever stupid giant, suddenly chimes in an accusatory tone, "How do you know that?"

If he said the room was loud when he announced that he had chosen Minghao, well, it's chaotic now. Not chaotic in a sense it gets loud, but chaotic in a sense that it becomes quiet. They all suddenly seems too intrigued with the unexpected question brought to him by his boyfriend's best friend, Kim Mingyu. And Jihoon sometimes really wished he could still bully Mingyu like he could before he stared dating Mingyu's best friend.

_Ugh_ , best friend privilege _sucks_. Especially if they hinder your favourite past time, like bullying your friend into keeping their mouth shut and not spilling tea.   
_(r/_ _suspiciouslyspecific_ _)._

Jihoon prays that the thin layer of foundation he had applied on his face, keeps the blush from being too visible, he can't risk his cool and chic image. He grits his teeth for a quick second, the way Hansol smiles knowingly and taps his fingers, annoys him to no ends. It's Hansol's way of saying _Caught you_. Ugh.   
He replies back without skipping a single beat though, his voice taking a defensive tone, because Jihoon can be petty like that.   
"I just know that he likes Melon," he declares, staring right at Mingyu, trying to convey his annoyance through his eyes.

They all laugh at that, not being able to hold it any longer, not able to act like there wasn't anything deeper to that matter than just eleven people being curious of their producer. And even Jihoon chuckles at that, finally realising the ridiculousness of the situation. He looks at Minghao to see what the younger had to say. But Minghao only smiles shyly when Soonyoung gently nudges his side, wiggling his eyebrows when Minghao looks up.

Jihoon finds himself smiling as well, eyes looking only at his boyfriend, who seemed to have become a shy bean, avoiding Jihoon's eyes in favour of playing with the hem of his sweater. "Myung-Myung might combust from the heat of your stare, Jihoon," Seungcheol mock whispers from across the room, going as far as cupping his mouth while saying it.

And the room bursts into another loud laughter, making Minghao burn red from his ears to his neck. And Jihoon has a sudden urge to kiss him, plant delicate kisses across his face and then some on his neck. And then some not to innocent and delicate kisses on his collarbone.   
"Camera is still rolling, Jihoon-ssi," a kind staff member reminds him, smiling cheekily when Jihoon ducks his head down in embarrassment at being cauggt.

They all collect their composure after being assured that the part would be cut. Soonyoung and Joshua fan Minghao's face, to help reduce the redness from his blush. He still doesn't look at Jihoon though, but the Korean catches him steal glances every now and then when the dancer thinks Jihoon isn't looking. _His sweet, sweet angel._

Jihoon then proceeds with detailing the taste of the cocktail he wants for Minghao, the members still _ooh_ ing and _aah_ ing after every detail. Jihoon carries on unfazed, finishing it by saying that he'd choose the last one for alcohol. He maintains a straight face throughout, putting extra care into not giving the eleven little devils the reaction they're trying to get.

Jun seems almost disappointed when Jihoon finishes without another mishap, but takes over happily by saying how he chose Seungcheol. And the program then proceeds from there on smoothly.

Jihoon breathes deeply through his nose, cursing all the members - except his angel - and promising to embarrass them to no ends when they finally get girlfriends or boyfriends. _Oh, how ready_ _Jihoon_ _is to use all those blackmail material he has, that's taking up space in his SD card._

***

They finally climb in their cars, ready to depart and go home for a well deserved rest. The members climb into their allocated cars, Jihoon following his fellow vocal unit members, parting his way from Minghao after squeezing his hand gently.

As he's climbing into the car, he pauses mid action, making Joshua almost smack his face onto Jihoon's ass. He has embarrassed himself enough today, the members have teased him to their fill, dropping enough of hints regarding Jihoon's recent - not really, its been two years already - infatuation with Minghao. So, he shuffles on his feet and draws back from the van, apologising to a very confused Joshua, as he jogs to catch up with the performance unit.   
Jihoon is secretly a romantic at heart, but not romantic enough to chase the van carrying his boyfriend if it was to leave. So he huffs, and runs his way towards the van before it leaves.

Soonyoung's loud voice greets his ears as soon as he opens the door to the van.   
"Of course! Jun! Chan! You owe me two weeks worth of meals! I told you Jihoon wouldn't leave without kissing Minghao! I know my best friend well!"

Jihoon scowls at Soonyoung, who positively beams at him, waving his hand in a greeting. He's seating next to Minghao, while Minghao has sat himself right next to the door Jihoon has opened. Jun is at the back, groaning about lost money and something about being a Chinese - which, what's the logic?

"Stop betting. It's becoming old now. I thought two months were enough for you guys to get over us dating," he murmurs sulkily, rolling his eyes for an effect.

"Nah, never. It's all fun, fam. I'm happy to finally see you be this happy and free, you know. So don't think we're letting it go that easily!" Soonyoung answers, leaning forwards to tap Jihoon's cap, successfully messing the way it was neatly sat on his head.

"Just be lovey-dovey and leave quickly, I want to nap," Jun whines, grinning at the younger when Jihoon sticks his tongue out.

A bony hand comes in his view, reaching for his cap. Sitting a little straight, Minghao gently adjusts the cap on his lover's head, tucking the stray hair behind his ears. He smiles contently, eyes crinkling when he smiles at Jihoon, love and fondness oozing out again.   
Jihoon pauses to briefly wonder if he too oozes fondness and love, and if Minghao can read him as easily as Jihoon can read him.

A cold hand slides over his cheekbones, Minghao looking at him with wide eyes, asking if he was okay. Jihoon smiles at that, _yeah_ , Minghao can read him just as easily.   
He dips down and captures Minghao's lips in his, allowing Minghao to cradle his face gently in his palms, enjoying the feel of his thumb rubbing gentle circles across his cheeks.

Planting a final kiss on his lips and another one on the dancer's forehead, Jihoon leaves on his merry way to his van, not giving a damn about the Dam of teasing he has just opened.


	2. One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon should have just called Minghao. Also, Chan wasn't kidding.

Jihoon is positively sulking.

And nothing seems to bring his mood up. Not Soonyoung's annoying self, not Mingyu's clumsiness and neither Wonwoo's collection of lame puns and dad jokes.  
Not even music seems to affect his mood. Bumzu had shooed him away, muttering under his breath about not wanting to deal with a love sick puppy.

Yeah, maybe Bumzu already told him what was preventing his bright mood from resurfacing, but that doesn't mean Jihoon is going to buy it just like that. For all Bumzu knows, Jihoon might have lost the rock, scissor, paper match and was on cleaning duty and hence sulking.

Regardless, Bumzu is spot on.

And Jihoon is stupid.

"Go, just call him and stop mopping around like a sad puppy. I can't say I quite like seeing your ugly face mopping around," Jeonghan announces loudly when Jihoon again makes his way back into the leaving room where 95 liners were relaxing.

Jihoon whines pathetically at that, but secretly happy that finally someone acknowledged him and the dark clouds that's looming over him. He throws himself on the sofa next to Joshua, making the older take it to run his fingers through his black hair.  
"But, he said he'd call me," he spills, pouting when he thinks about how Minghao hadn't called him yet. His boyfriend had promised to call him in the morning yet here he is, no calls from the said boyfriend.

"That's - are you fucking serious right now, Lee Jihoon?" Seungcheol fumes in disbelief, narrowing his eyes to make sure Jihoon isn't just messing around with them.

The producer groans this time, burying his face deeper into the couch, hoping to just evaporate. "I don't want to disturb him, though."

"Jihoon. He had literally called you in the morning." Wonwoo hovers behind the couch, frowning down at the younger male, wondering if Jihoon is stupid or if stupid is Jihoon.  
"But I was sleeping," Jihoon muffled reply is heard, Seungcheol and Joshua looking like they couldn't believe their ears, while Jeonghan just shakes his head and goes back to the animal game he had downloaded.  _Atleast his animals are nice._

"Oh? Are we talking about how whipped Jihoon is?" Chan's voice echoes down the corridor, stomping of several feet follow soon. Jihoon gives up at this point, he just wanted to mop around peacefully, waiting for the love of his life to call him back.

"Kind of, yeah?"

Wonwoo is such a betrayer. If it weren't for him turning his back on other 96liner babies when he was needed to cooperate, 96 would have been superior, far superior than seventeen's 97liners.

"Jihoon is so whipped, that after finding out Minggao liked frogs, he burnt all the pages of his diary where he had ranted about how frogs are stupid and how world would be a better place without them."

 _Wow_. Will Jihoon get away by making Chan disappear without a single trace? It sounds very tempting right now.

He hears Joshua snort over him. Jihoon reaches out a hand blindly, to hit Joshua, getting him good on his stomach, making the older to smack his ass in return.  
The room becomes eerily quiet, only the sound of clocks ticking audible.

He first hears Hansol snort, saying sorry when Jihoon gets on his elbows to glare the younger over the couch. Seungkwan turns sharply to look at Hansol, and then at Chan. He doesn't look like he wants to believe it. Even Soonyoung blinks owlishly at him from behind the frame of the kitchen doorway. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are staring at him like he grew a second head, while Wonwoo is about to break open from how hard he's trying not to laugh.  
Jun looks like he doesn't know if that was a joke to show how whipped Jihoon is or if that's the reality of Jihoon's whipped nature - yeah, fair enough. Poor Chinese is torn between laughing and crying.

If Jihoon's dignity wasn't on the line, he is sure he would have laughed out loud at their faces, each one sporting a funny expression.

"Someone tell Chan that was a good joke, please," Seokmin begs, hands clutching plastic bag containing their lunch. He looks scared for his life, face scrunched into a _WTF_ expression.

"What? That's not a joke!" Chan looks at Seokmin, highkey offended that the older would even doubt his detective skills or Jihoon's love for Minghao.

"Jihoon, tell Chan that was a good joke, please," Seokmin corrects himself, walking a little more inside the living room instead of hovering at the entrance like a creep.  
Chan audibly splutters at that, and Jihoon is sure he must have thrown His hands up in the sky as a way of saying _I give up on this_ _hyung_ _._

Jihoon sighs loudly, hoping to convey the message across to every thick skull in the room. He wished He could laugh at Chan and then tell him that he wasn't that whipped, _stop overreacting_ , but alas, the producer can't. He really should've burnt those pages before Chan got his hands on them, but he really didn't think the younger had guts to open the crumbled sheets of paper and read through them.

He hears a loud clatter in the kitchen and _he knows_ , he just knows that the message has swiftly and safely made it across and into the thick skulls.

"What-"

"Chan wasn't kidding?!"

"I really thought you were cool - "

"Oh my god, oh -"

Jihoon buries his head further into the couch, pulling the pillow over his head to avoid listening to gargle of words.

He really did dig a grave for himself, didn't he? He probably should've just sucked it up and called Minghao instead of sulking. Now he'll never hear the end of this.

Wow, can't wait for everyone one to bang their heads and have amnesia.

***

He wriggled his hands together, regretting his decision of mopping around. He had eaten Chan's favourite cookies as a revenge and the younger just watched him do so, because Chan knew it'll be his head that would eaten otherwise.

" _Hello_?"

Jihoon smiles softly as soon as he hears Minghao's voice, his heart feeling at peace and body relaxing in his seat. Minghao just has that effect on him.  
His desire to talk to Minghao is satiated for now, and he's ready to endure the pain of teasing. With Minghao by his side, he'd go to hell and back without a single complain.

"Minghao!" Seungkwan cheers loudly, Hansol and Mingyu joining in, both chiming with their own version of greetings.

 _("Yo~" Hansol had greeted, to which_ _Minghao_ _had chuckled before returning his own version of 'Yo~', voice squeaky and cute._  
_"Hey, bestie,"_ _Mingyu_ _had hollered over the line._ _Jihoon_ _swears_ _Mingyu_ _is trying to pick a fight with the producer for no apparent reason.)_

 _"Why do I owe the pleasure of talking to my favourite people, hm?"_  
Jihoon rolls his eyes at that, bristling when Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Jun and Seungcheol swoon at that, eyes sparkling and smiles wide. God, why does Jihoon have a doubt that they have a secret crush on Minghao - inspite of claiming to be straight ( _and bi, in_ _Mingyu's_ _case, but he's the best friend so he gets a pass)_.

"Are you free right now? Or are you on a break?" Jihoon questions first, knowing Seventeen weren't going to let go of Minghao anytime soon.

_"I'm in the car, on my way to lunch, stop worrying so much, Ji."_

He swears he hates his members, and hates the way all turn to look at him and then wiggle their eyebrows, obnoxiously mouthing _Ji_ alongside.  
He glares at them, non verbally telling them to quit it.

"Are you alone?" Joshua leans forward, waiting for Minghao to answer that one.  
They hear Minghao saying something to someone in Chinese and Jun chuckles, Mingyu looks a little confused initially but he beams too.

"No, he's not. He just told someone that his boyfriend and his friends have called him," Jun supplies helpfully, grinning like a fool.

And Jihoon can't help but reciprocate the smile, his heart doing stupid stunts, flipping and flopping in his chest. He feels something warm flood his veins, butterflies go wild in his stomach. And he just continues to smile, everyone and everything forgotten for that hot second. His thoughts only replay what Jun had said, and he feels himself on cloud nine at the fact that Minghao had just referred himself as Jihoon's boyfriend in front of other celebrities. And the fact that the dancer didn't even hesitate to say that, that's like the cherry on top.

Seventeen looks at their producer who has been grinning at the phone.

"Jihoon, stop. That's so creepy," Wonwoo declares, his face morphed into a disgusted look and even Jihoon knows that Wonwoo is anything but disgusted. After all, it was Wonwoo who was first to threaten to beat him to pulp if he ever hurt Minghao.

_"What's creepy?"_

Jihoon's smile only grows at that, Minghao's voice solely holding half the power to turn Jihoon, the great producer and singer and dancer of Seventeen, into a disgusting  puddle of goo. And the fact that he's sitting in the safety of his home with no cameras, only seems to bring the whipped side of Jihoon into the light. And Seventeen seems to enjoy every little bit of it, going by the way Soonyoung and Hansol have their phones whipped out and pointing at Jihoon, with Seungcheol and Seungkwan directing the shoot.

"Jihoon has been smiling like a creep after listening to your voice. I swear, I'd be puking rainbows, if it was humanely possible," Jeonghan announces to the younger, his tone sounding exasperated while his body is shaking from how hard his trying to not laugh.

Minghao's soft and shy ' _oh_ ' is followed by a loud laughter, making Minghao choke on the line, and some shuffling is heard. Jihoon's stupidly protective side kicks in, snatching his phone from Joshua's hold, ready to ask if Minghao was okay.

"Don't worry," a new voice chimes in Korean, making all the twelve members confused at that. Who else can speak Korean in the Chinese program?

"He's smiling like a creep too, if it helps," the voice continues, Minghao's whiny voice saying 'xing ge' finally makes it clear who the new character in their story was. Exo's Lay.

They all burst into a loud later, Chan and Hansol caught between snorting and laughing. And Jihoon feels good to know that he isn't the only who is whipped, though he's sure his whipped nature knows no boundaries, unlike Minghao's.

Seungkwan falls off the couch, soo busy laughing that he manages to drag Soonyoung along too.


	3. A Little Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is J for jealous. And Mingyu's new pair of jeans are in danger.

Jihoon watches in slight annoyance the way Bambam hangs off of Minghao, his right hand wrapped tightly around the Chinese, while his other hands pats Minghao's non-existing stomach.  
He huffs haughtily and rolls his eyes.

"Some friends," he hisses under his breath, somehow managing to grab Jonghyun's attention.

The older cocks his eyebrow at the younger, the unasked question reflecting in his eyes. Jihoon lets out a loud tired sigh at that. He has eleven people to tease him when it comes to his love for Minghao, is ready to add another five to that list?  
He can only imagine what Minki and Dongho would do with that information.

Unable to keep his jealousy to himself, he nods in Minghao's direction. It hasn't been even a whole minute Jihoon last looked at the dancer and now he has two people hanging off of him. And it doesn't help that the other person is Cha Eunwoo, making Jihoon slightly insecure at that.  
He can't exactly tuck Minghao under his arms the way Eunwoo can and he suddenly feels like fleeing from there. He wants to do that all, tuck him into his sides, stand strong and tall by his side. Minghao has assured him time and again that height has never affected his love for the producer and that factor will never define the way Jihoon makes Minghao feel, that he's strong regardless of his height. but it's only natural of Jihoon to worry, right? He just wants to be the best version of himself for Minghao.

He turns to look back at Jonghyun instead, to see what the older had in store for him. But he's slightly taken aback when he sees Jonghyun's stoic expression melt into that of a pouty one. This time it's Jihoon who raises an eyebrow at that.

Jonghyun jerks his head in the direction where the former Wanna One members have gathered. There he finds Minhyun, his tall figure easy to find in the crowd. There he also finds ex member Ong Seungwoo wrapped around Minhyun, his face placed into the crook of Minhyun's neck. And from where Jihoon is stood, it almost looks like Seungwoo has been kissing the Nu'est member's neck. _Jonghyun sure as hell has some self control._  
Another body finds his way to Minhyun, who opens his arms to let the body fall into his embrace. And still Seungwoo doesn't let minhyun go.

Well, Jihoon is glad he isn't the only one feeling jealous. He even has his own hyung to give him a company in their time of jealousy. Maybe both of them can hang around and drink some over their misery. And maybe Jonghyun can give Jihoon some tips on how to have control on his emotions in times like this.

The two jealous boyfriends make a mutual decision of sticking together for a while instead of either standing at sides and glaring or going to their friends to only get teased.

Soon the two separate themselves from the crowd of various idols interacting among themselves, bowing as they walk and decide to hang around at a corner in back. They talk for a while, about music, about fame and about family and friends.

(The 'J' in their names stands for jealousy, Jihoon concludes after Jonghyun tells him how easily he gets jealous too.)

After a while, the other Nu'est members join them, making Jonghyun roll his eyes in advance and Jihoon giggles at that.  
Jonghyun and Jihoon watch as Minki skips towards them, a mischievous smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Jonghyun, where's Minhyun?"

And Jihoon feels the sigh that Jonghyun let's out on a spiritual level. He feels every single emotion that crosses Jonghyun's face, finally settling on a scowl. He watches as Aron tries to change the topic, loudly asking Jihoon where the other members were. But Dongho seemed adamant on torturing their leader, and so he joins Minki's side, smiling cheekily at the leader.  
"Seungwoo apparently has things to say to Minhyunnie and has asked him out for few drinks, tonight. Just the two of them," and Jihoon is reminded of the time when Jonghyun had asked Minhyun on a lunch date in front of the camera during one of their photoshoot. He remembers Minki ranting about it on their Nu'teen group chat, and then suddenly getting emotional and saying how he really is happy to have Minhyun back and thus have the other half of their leader's soul back.

_Fucking gross._

Jihoon expects Jonghyun to laugh it off or shrug it off, what he doesn't expect is to see Jonghyun frowning deeper and making his way towards his lover, all the way grumbling about how he really should shrink Minhyun and put him in his pocket.   
The four of them watch Jonghyun march at the small crowd in amusement, his posture intimidating and his spine ramrod straight, shoulders tensed.  
He hears more than feels seventeen's maknae line joining them in watching the show unfold in front of them and under thousands of cameras. Jihoon only hopes Jonghyun doesn't do anything rash and get a backlash for it. Nu'est only deserves love from now onwards, and Jihoon is ready to throw hands otherwise. He's sure the entire seventeen, LOVEs and by association even carats are in this together.

Aron sighs loudly and walks away to join Got7's Mark, the fellow LA greeting him with a hug when Aron taps his shoulder.  
Jihoon huffs when he notices Minghao's hand wrapped around Jungkook now, he doesn't like it even more seeing as none of their 97liner squad members seem to cling onto their giant puppy. _Why_? Why only his Minghao?

"Wow, Jonghyun is feisty for someone that small," Chan whistles, snapping Jihoon from his glaring session. He turns to look at what happened, and all he sees is Jonghyun's hand around Minhyun's waist as he drags the vocalist around the stage, both of them waving towards their crowd.  
Former Wanna One members seem least bit bothered by that, all still engrossed in talks.

Finally Chan's words register in his head and he snaps to look at Chan incredulously. "What did you just say?"

Chan flushes, suddenly remembering about another short boyfriend, but maintains his ground, "Damn, shorter boyfriends are very feisty," he repeats, making suitable changes in his previous statements.

"You seem to have experience," Dongho cuts in, looking suspiciously at their kinda short maknae. And Chan laughs his _hahaha_ , prompting Seungkwan to launch into seventeen's own version of Jonghyun-Minhyun, aka Jihoon-Minghao, story.  
"Jihoon is quite feisty, maybe even more than Jonghyun. But seeing as he hasn't yet pounced on his boyfriend - "

Two jaws drop open and more than two loud gasps are heard and Jihoon internally winces. He wasn't planning to come out like this, he was planning on inviting the Nu'est hyungs for a nice dinner with his lover and then drop the bomb. Minghao had been dying to tell Minhyun about his tiny yet feisty boyfriend's antics as well whenever Minhyun texted him about Jonghyun.

"Jihoon has a boyfriend? Is this the end of the world?"

"Who is this unlucky soul!?"

He huffs indignantly, crossing his arm across his chest, fixing Minki and Dongho with the fiercest glare he can manage, while his so-called family members are dying behind him. He hopes Chan and Seungkwan choke while at it, only Hansol is a good friend.

"Oh, Minghao is the unlucky soul," Hansol answers innocently.

_Nevermind. Hansol can choke too._

"Awe, that's cute. Congratulation on asking Minghao out," he hears Minhyun's honey voice cut in, making Jihoon jump a little. Jihoon turns to look at Minhyun, pouting at the older Busan male, earning himself a chuckle and a hair ruffling. Jonghyun seems fine with Minhyun babying Jihoon, so he decides to take full advantage of it and attaches himself to Minhyun.

It's not like he was afraid that they'd judge him for dating a male or even his own band member, he knew they wouldn't, after all they were the most supportive when Jonghyun had asked Minhyun out. It was fun to see Minki and Dongho follow Jonghyun around the building, teasing him everytime they saw the opportunity to do so.  
He knew, yet he wanted to wait for a while. It's only been six months, a week away from the seventh month. Dongho and Minki's comments didn't mean anything ill, he knew that, they even put it in a way that said they're questioning his ability to attract people than mock his sexuality.

"What happened, Jihoonie?" Minhyun asks, dropping a soft kiss in top of his head, rubbing his back for comfort. He was going to play around, complain on Minki and Dongho, let Minhyun scold them playfully. But his plans are changed when Aron cuts in with:

"Minghao is dating that NCT guy or something?"

He buries his head further into Minhyun, groaning loudly. Another hand joins in rubbing his back, he guesses it's Jonghyun. Who else was going to understand him in this situation more than the Nu'est leader?

"No. Minghao is dating the baby here."

Thanks Minki for the support. At least he doesn't seem like he's going to tease Jihoon, he can continue to tease Jonghyun and spare Jihoon's life. As it is, he has eleven people to do that just fine.

"Really? Why Jihoon of all the people?"  
He feels more than hears Minhyun laugh. All burst out in laughter, joking at the cost of Jihoon's poor pride, even the traitor Jonghyun. Jihoon huffs again extracting himself form the hug to glare at the male, ready to tell him how he trusted him to not laugh at him.

"Maybe Jonghyun can give him a few tips on how to drag his boyfriend away from the people who make him jealous," Minki chimes nonchalantly, winking at Jonghyun obnoxiously when the said make snarls at him.  
"Yeah, that too without the boyfriend not knowing about the true intentions!" Seungkwan swoops in to add fuel to the fire, high fiving Minki after, bowing to accept Minki's blessing. He is a spawn of Minki, is what he is. Jihoon needs to thread cautiously around him from now on.  
But on a serious note, Jonghyun deserves that, shouldn't have laughed at Jihoon.

Minhyun looks scandalized at that, mouth gaping in shock at his boyfriend's antics, "Jju what?"  
Jonghyun wraps his hands around Minhyun's waist again, pulling the male with him, turning to subtly flip his members off. Aron pouts at that, "I didn't even deserve that one!" He whines, Dongho patting has head in consolidation. 

He turns abruptly to look at Jihoon. "But you really need to do something, Mingyu and Seokmin aren't much help seeing as they have been acting like Minghao is single. While Minghao doesn't know if Jaehyun is being friendly or if he's really interested," Aron supplies, gently encouraging Jihoon to at least go there and stop sulking at the sidelines.

"How do you know that, huh?" Chan asks, narrowing his eyes at the LA man. Aron rolls his eyes, stepping forward to hit Chan for even doubting his words, "Minghao told me that and asked me to send Jihoon if possible."

Jihoon squakes,  why was this hyung watching the drama go down instead of telling this piece of information to Jihoon?  his angel needs him there and here he was, watching Minki annoy Jonghyun.  
He puffs up his chest at the fact that Minghao asked for him, which means he trusts Jihoon to get him out of the uncomfortable situations he has found himself in, knows Jihoon will make things right. What more can Jihoon ask for other than Minghao's trust - and maybe love and kisses and hugs, okay, yeah there are a lot of things Jihoon wants from Minghao.

Hansol pats him on the back, smiling at him as if Jihoon is going to receive a trophy. Hansol actually looks like he's a step away from applauding loudly, shouting _you're doing great sweetie_. Jihoon stares at him in confusion, wondering if Hansol had been this weird or if the Japan air had affected him.

"Aww, Jihoon is going to play Minghao's Prince charming. How sweet," Chan mock coos, looking dreamily at Jihoon. And Jihoon doesn't stop himself from actually smacking the younger male's face, making Chan splutter at the uncalled attack. Seungkwan laughs but pulls the younger to sooth his nose that the producer got his hand on, literally.

"Begone thot," Dongho calls, pumping his fist, beaming at Jihoon genuinely and innocently, as if he hadn't just called the younger a thot.  
God, no, really, what does Pledis feed them? Or maybe it's Minhyun's doing seeing as they're always at his place?

Chan, Seungkwan, Aron, Minki and Hansol loses it, all five collapsing on the floor in a heap, laughing so loud that Minghao turns around to look at what's happening, Mingyu peaking from over Jaehyun's head.

Jihoon scowls, marching his way towards the 97 liners, jealousy raring it's ugly head out. Jaehyun literally has Minghao pressed in his side, Mingyu and Seokmin doing absolute nothing in saving the squirming Chinese.  
"Jihoon!" Mingyu happily calls him, flapping his arms around to show he's happy to see him. But Jihoon knows better than to fall for his innocent acts, he must have convinced Seokmin to not save Minghao and to let Jihoon drown in jealousy.  _Only if he wasn't Minghao's best friend._

Minghao pushes himself away from Jaehyun, other male's arm still reaching over to pull him closer to him. But Jihoon steps in, just catching himself from pulling Minghao down by his collar and kissing him under thousands of eyes.  
Seokmin seems a little guilty when he catches Jihoon's eyes and he knows who the culprit is, _he's been right about Mingyu_. He shoots Seokmin a smile, letting him know it's fine, and the vocalist returns it.

He bows to all the other artists present, letting Jackson pull him in a side hug. Looping his arms with Minghao, he pulls Seokmin by the cuff.  
"Excuse us," with that he bows again and leaves. He decides he too should take a round around the stage and greet their fans, follow his senior's path.

"I'm sorry, Mingyu told -"

"It's fine. He won't be too fine when I'll be done with his new pair of jeans, though," Jihoon assures, smiling like an angel at all the carats, waving and bowing at the familiar faces. He hugs a few artists on his way, making sure to have his hand wrapped around Minghao's wrist the entire time.

"He can be an idiot sometimes. And I really didn't know if Jaehyun was flirting or being nice. He even had his arm wrapped around Seokmin, so I didn't want to seem rude," Minghao hurries to explain, letting Jihoon drag him around. Seokmin follows them, all three smiling the entire time, not letting the mood of their conversation affect their smiles.

"That's because Eunwoo was wrapped around you that time," Seokmin supplies, bowing multiple times when Gfriend passes by. Minghao follows the suit, bowing at the girls and then turning to bow at the Exo members.  
"Eunwoo and I are close, so that was expected, I guess. But I'm not that close to Jaehyun."

Jihoon really doesn't care who was wrapped around his baby and for how long or why. He's content now that he has his boy with him, he's fine. But Mingyu isn't fine and he's soon going to understand how far Jihoon can go with his threats. _This dog doesn't just bark, he knows to bite too._

As they near the centre of the stage, all the remaining seventeen members barrel towards them, all clutching onto one another, smiling happily at their fans as they cheer them on.

Jihoon feels happy, Minghao is in his arms, smiling so broad and genuine, his eyes shining under the thousand lights, surrounded by their friends, and fans.  
Yeah, Jihoon really doesn't care who might like his boyfriend, as long as he's the only one his boyfriend likes


	4. No Flex Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets carried away. Also, Wonwoo wonders why Jihoon skipped his dinner.

One minute Jihoon was just lazing around in his studio, hoping for some inspiration to hit him, when the door to his studio is flung open, the noise so loud and the action so sudden, Jihoon almost manages to throw himself out of his chair and across the couch. And next minute, the producer found himself being dragged down the building corridor by his ear, embarrassment making itself knowing before confusion as the staff members began staring after him in surprise.

Finally when confusion settles itself down, Jihoon is left staring at Soonyoung's back, as the same age friend continues to drag him without any mercy. He tries to pull himself free from his grasp, only for the dancer to turn around and glare, a silent demand to quit that. Sighing, and throwing away his dignity - who is he kidding, he sacrificed that when he befriended Mingyu and Soonyoung - he follows to continue the performance unit leader, tilting his head slightly for a little more ease.

Practice room's door is thrown open, Soonyoung still not going easy on Jihoon and his ear. He's sure it must be flaming red by now, and he swears he feel his ear almost tearing away from his head. The entire Seventeen is present, along with their three managers, all in different stages of awake. It is early in the morning after all, he doesn't blame them.

Seungcheol steps forward as soon as he notices Jihoon being dragged in. Is Jihoon wrong for thinking Seungcheol would at least scold Soonyoung a little for treating him like a 5 year old kid? Seungcheol, instead, pulls Minghao forward, pushing him very gently towards the two leaders. At least they're treating his angel like he deserves to be treated, he guesses.

Soonyoung finally, finally - _oh my fucking god, finally_ \- lets go of his ear, Minghao looks a little concerned when he notices the vocalist's ear. Well, now he knows why Minghao has the pieces of heart and others are pieces of shit.  
Stepping away from Jihoon and towards Minghao, Soonyoung gets hold of Minghao's wrist, softly tugging him closer to Jihoon.

Jihoon sneaks a look at all the others, catching Seungkwan, Seokmin and Mingyu huddled together, the trio trying their best not to giggle loudly in the pin drop silence. He has no clue why he's here, or what he did, or if these trio played some prank on him and now are watching the show go down. Yeah, that must be the case. _Wait till those fools catch these hands._

"Jihoon, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Soonyoung's already loud voice sounds twice as loud in the silence of the room, his voice booming like a thunder in the closed space. Jihoon winced at that, even Chan who was falling asleep on his legs, wakes up with a startle. Jihoon does feel bad for the younger one and his angel who has sensitive ears.

He turns to look at where Soonyoung was pointing at. He finds himself staring at a very big and very tender looking bruise - red colour slightly changing to blue at places, and somehow still looking fresh. And he flushes visibly, looking away from his art work on Minghao's neck. He instead looks at Soonyoung, who has Minghao's turtle neck pulled away to show whatever Minghao had perhaps tried hiding.

Jihoon is guilty of doing it. Mingyu or Seokmin or Seungkwan has no hand, or mouth, in this matter. It's all Jihoon's doing.

"To me it looks as if he wasn't thinking at all," Hansol cuts in, looking innocently at the wound, and yet Hansol is anything but innocent. _Hey, Jihoon isn't the one going around slapping and squeezing butts._  
Jihoon makes a cut throat motion, making Hansol grin at him, looking as if he's enjoying every bit of misery Jihoon has just bestowed upon himself. And there's no doubt in his mind that Hansol is enjoying this.

Joshua comes over to examine the damage, whistling lowly, looking thoroughly impressed. "That's some animalistic tendencies." Jeonghan nods along to Joshua's observation, the others also coming over to take a look at it.

Minghao squirms under such attentive and judging stares, gently pushing Soonyoung's hand off of his neck, adjusting his cloth to cover the mark properly.

"Is that why you didn't have your dinner?"

Everyone chokes at this question, turning around to look at Wonwoo, who stands with his emotionless face, making it ten times more hilarious than it was actually supposed to be.

Jihoon sometimes really wished he could teleport himself, it would come handy a lot, especially in these situations.

The three managers look uncomfortable, and Jihoon understand why. They didn't sign to be an unwilling participants in discussion of someone's sex life. He sometimes wonders why Seventeen isn't weirded out while discussing his and Minghao's love life.

Minghao throws himself onto Jihoon, burying his face in his neck, muttering _oh my god_ and _this is so embarrassing_. Jihoon gently pats his back, staring back at Wonwoo with a deadpanned look.  _Was that even necessary, Wonwoo?_

Jun coughs and gets the attention off the sudden and (a very interestingly worded) question. "Jihoon, we've a video shoot today. And Minghao is wearing deep neck. Thanks to you, he can't now!"

"Yeah, and it's not our regular makeup artist also. He can't just show up with a huge ass love bite blooming on his neck," Chan agrees, looking a little awed at the size of the hickey Jihoon managed to create. Relatable, even Jihoon is wondering how he managed to create that.

"Love _bites_!" Seokmin and Mingyu corrects, both sporting evil grins. They giggle as the three fourth of performance team groans at the revelation.  
"These fools," Minghao mutters under his breath, "I asked them to help hide this and here they're," he carries on, sounding slightly betrayed.

Minghao needs new friends, Jihoon concludes.

Jihoon pats his back again, and then gently plants a soft kiss on his neck, by coincident, right next to the mark.

Seungcheol flails his arms when he notices Jihoon planting a kiss next to the mark he created, "Look at him flexing!"

"No flex zone!" Wonwoo, Chan and Mingyu hollers from the back, Mingyu and Chan a step away from breaking into moves.

_Has Seventeen been always this messy? Do they really share a braincell?_

(If so, then Jun, Soonyoung and Seokmin surely never had a chance to claim that one braincell as theirs, Jihoon can assure you.)

"Now what?" Jihoon asks, wincing when all look at him, narrowing their eyes at him. He gulps when he notices two managers shrug.

"Who created this problem?" Jeonghan asks, sassily raising one single brow, shutting Jihoon up for good.

"How about we say he was bit by a musically genius mosquito, who, for a change, happens to be very big?"

_(Add their manager to the list of no braincell zone squad.)_

"Seriously though, Jihoon how did you do that?!" Joshua asks, still looking impressed. See, vocal unit is much cooler than performance unit - Jihoon disowns Jeonghan, Hip Hop unit can have him.

He feels Minghao's arm tightening around his waist, groaning softly, making Jihoon smile fondly.

"I got carried away," he admits sheepishly, preparing for the scoldings.

Due to their busy schedule, it had become almost impossible to even hold each other for a few minutes without anyone coming in search of one of them. So Minghao had spent a few hours with Jihoon in his studio, and they had lost themselves. Jihoon is pretty sure he left a few bigger ones on Minghao's inner thighs.

"Wow, man. That's very.... Um, passionate?"

Jihoon positively feels himself dying inside.

Did he ever say he hates Seventeen?


	5. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carats don't want to be serenaded by VoBo. Also, Mama Xu and Mama Lee are teens in disguise.

Jihoon really doesn't know if Seventeen is dumb or if Carats are smart. He's highly inclined to believe the former though (not that carats aren't smart or anything).  
He also doesn't know if Carats know that Jihoon is _dating_ dating Minghao, or if the duo suddenly became a popular ship, he has no clue.  
He really didn't expect carats to catch on to small details, and seeing how hard Soonhoon, Junhao, Gyuhao, Jicheol were sailing, HoonHao was practically invisible.  
Hoonhao had been invisible for a reason after all, and reason is Jihoon's pathetic crush and his even more pathetic heart, that skipped beats everytime Minghao looked at him. So, he would coop up in his studio, churning love songs after love songs (thanks, Minghao, for song inspirations).

 _Oh my!_ was the peak of his infatuation with a certain Chinese dancer who didn't eat or drink anything cold. It was also probably the time everyone - besides his angel - knew of Jihoon's puppy love. He's still surprised Minghao remained oblivious through the era. That was also probably the time he decided that enough was enough and he'd talk to Minghao, even if the younger was busy.

That's how their little routine of having dinner together no matter what, started. When Jihoon would lose himself in his creative space, Minghao would be there with dinner, pocking his head through the door. Jihoon would be there when Minghao would toil away in practice room, all by himself, working out parts that were assigned to him.

They are a group 13 people, so it's really hard for one member to interact with all other 12 members - unless you're BooSeokSoon. So hoonhao continued to take backseat on camera, but off camera Jihoon would always come seeking the younger Chinese.

"Ah, serenade. You want one of us to serenade?" Chan asks the crowd, Jihoon busy cleaning the Marker marks off his hands. His eyes automatically search for Minghao, and he smiles when he finds the love of his life.  
Wow, it's been an year and yet Jihoon hasn't gotten used to referring Minghao as the 'loml'.

Minghao has Seungcheol back hugging him, while he continues to shower Hansol in flying kisses. Hansol always loved getting babied, and the fact that it was coming from Minghao is the cherry on top for the younger rapper.  
Jihoon smiles, he still remembers wondering if Hansol had a crush on Minghao everytime the rapper would gush about how cool Minghao was.

 _("_ _Jihoon_ _, I know you like him. You should definitely ask him out. And no,_ _Minghao_ _is not my type but that doesn't mean I don't have a huge boy crush on him."_  
_"_ _Hansol_ _, what?"_  
_"..what?")_

"Oh?" Seungkwan plays along, putting his hand on hips and looking at their fans, who are busy shouting something incoherent.

"I know, I know! I've an idea!"

Oh boy, Seokmin and idea is never a good idea. Jihoon sits back in the chair, watching the entire show go down. He watches as Seokmin almost tumbles off of the stage in his excitement, watches Joshua try helping him and instead ends up pushing Mingyu off the stage. He watches Minghao giggle to himself, his hands cutely tucked under his chin, smile so bright, eyes so shiny - _lord is it possible to be more in love_ _Minghao_ _?_ He probably should ask Minghao's fans how they survive with Minghao smiling like that. Fuck, he's ruined. But he's also in love, which is great by the way.  
Being in love with Minghao is an honour but having Minghao reciprocate the love is a reward. Minghao could literally fall for anyone, his bi ass having no specific gender preference. But he fell for Jihoon, the one who's more grumpy than hungry, whose mood works harder than the devil himself, whose tongue is more sharper than the sharpest knife in their dorm. Yet, here they're, a week short of their one year anniversary.

"-oon. Jihoon? Hey, Woozi, switch it up!"

"Thumbs up! All you see and hear is the love, uh!"

"He ain't got guts to serenade, yeah, Dino!"

He cringes hard at that, watching the gag trio back at their work, singing and dancing like that's the only thing they know, Seungkwan hip thrusting at _switch it up_ will be something that'll haunt Jihoon forever.

"Okay..." Joshua and Wonwoo judge then from the sidelines,and Jihoon can feel them.  
"Alright, so Jihoon, they want you to serenade them!" Jeonghan supplies, turning around to address Jihoon, turning back when the entire crowd erupts in ' _no_!'

At that, even Jihoon is surprised. Which Fandom wouldn't want to get serenaded by their idol? Apparently carat.

"Eh?" He says loudly, getting up and walking to the front to see if someone was smoking something and everyone had a taste of it and suddenly all of them are high. (A Fandom that supports a group like Seventeen, that acts like crackheads without the help of Crack, clearly doesn't need any either. But still).

"You guys don't want to get serenaded by the Vocal boss of Seventeen?" Even Wonwoo sounds incredulous at that, again they reply with an enthusiastic ' _No_ '.

"Which air did you guys breath?" Jun wonders, sending the crowd in a loud chatter of how they breath the same as Seventeen, indirectly implying that Seventeen judging carats for being Crackhead is straight up hypocritical. And Jihoon agrees. They kinds of are hypocritical.

"Then?" Minghao's beautiful voice chimes in, sounding cute and confused and squishy and soft and -

"Myungho!"

Eh? Why did they began to suddenly chant Minghao's name? Why is that all Minghao has to do is breathe and the carats seem to go crazy? Why does Jihoon have to do agyeo for the crowd to make so much of noise? That's so unfair. Or maybe it fair enough, seeing as Jihoon is no different when Minghao breathes. _He gets you fellow_ _Minghao_ _fans, he gets you._

"Oooh," Seokmin voice grates, sounding suspiciously innocent and that immediately raise all warning flags in Jihoon's head.

"You want Jihoon to serenade to Minghao? How sweet will that be!"

Jihoon was ready to fight, turning around to threaten the shit out of Seokmin, Soonyoung and Seungkwan, just a not-so-gentle reminder of what all he has recorded so far and that he is not one to be messed with, because _fuck you, his height might not be much but his blackmail matter makes up for that!_  
His boiling blood is soothed immediately when the voice comes through, soothing Jihoon's agitated nerves.

"I'd really like that. Of course, if Jihoon wouldn't mind."

 _Oh angel, you've no clue what all this_ _Jihoon_ _could do if he knew what you liked. He'd really fly the skies, swim oceans and climb mountains if it meant that you'd be happy and healthy and safe._

If Minghao wants Jihoon to serenade him, Jihoon is going to serenade the fuck out of it. Pledis never said anything about pouring his love through a song, Pledis didn't even bat an eye when Jihoon told them he was dating Minghao.  
"Every room in the building is off-limits for anything that involves loud noises emitting from non-electronic devices," that's all the CEO had to say.  
Jihoon had left the building with red colour decorating every visible skin on his body. Jihoon's boss telling him not to fuck in the building is definitely something he hadn't thought he'd hear about.

The crowd cheers loudly, happy to be fed with some nice content. Jihoon also cheers loudly just because. And then seventeen follows, all the eleven crackheads coming together - no, cut that, carats are crackheads too, so really the entire Korean crackhead squad coming together (probably should have invited monsta x and Monbebes as well).

Out of no where Joshua produces a guitar, giving it to a shocked Jihoon. Jihoon had a suspicion that Joshua really does carry around his guitar, maybe hiding somewhere. Where and how, he has no clue.  
Yeah, like that one twitter user said, seventeen indeed are part time idols and part time magicians. And full-time crackheads.

 _How many times has_ _Jihoon_ _referred Seventeen as crackheads, now already?_

Clutching the guitar by the neck, Jihoon pulls out a chair, and gestures Minghao to sit in it. Minghao flushes beautifully, hesitant to follow his lover's request. But Seungcheol seems to be in no mood for Minghao's shyness, as he pushes the boy forward, wildly gesturing him to take a sit.  
Two leaders are asking Minghao something, a best friend and a lover are requesting something, what was Minghao to do? Say no?

Hell nah.

Crowd is going nuts at this point, all the cameras now fixed on the duo stood at the centre of the stage - one sat and one stood.

If Minghao wants Jihoon to serenade him, he's going to serenade the fuck out of it. _Why does_ _Jihoon_ _feel like he already said that before?_ Whatever, he's going to do it the traditional way, getting down on the knees and all that jazz.

Minghao positively vibrates with the nervous energy, though his eyes are only looking at Jihoon, as are Jihoon's only looking at him.  
And Jihoon can confirm, it feels like it's just them, all the noise serving as a mere background music - not exactly, but his family and carats are cheering him on, so he'll say it's music to his ears - and everyone just fades out - except for Hansol's bright orange jumper, that appears as blob of orange dancing in his peripherals.

He thrums the string, watching Minghao struggle to maintain the eyes contact and not look away blushing from his cute ears to his alluring neck. Sadly, his collarbones are covered today. In a way, that's a good thing too.

" _You came out of nowhere,_ " he sings, ears getting blessed with the loud _oh yeah_ s and cooing, eyes getting blessed with the love of life blushing beautifully, hiding his face behind his hands.

You know what, Mingyu is nice when he wants to be. Like right now, as he forces Minghao's hand away from his face, making him look at Jihoon.

He plucks the next cord and continues to shower his love with all his attention and love, Serendipity by Albert Posis doing an amazing job in expressing his inner feelings, wording it in a way that has Jihoon now wondering if he would be capable of doing it by himself.  
The song is just right for the mood and for him to express how he's been feeling this entire time he's been loving Minghao.

He winks as he sings, "So damn fine, I keep on swearing," and Minghao shakes his head at that, long given up on not blushing at every single word Jihoon throws at him. He just sits prettily, his legs crossed and hands in his lap, eyes on Jihoon. He looks beautiful like that, but on another note, when does he not look beautiful? Or maybe elegant is the word Jihoon is looking for?

His knees begin to hurt a little, so he stands up instead, circling Minghao as he continues to sing, telling Minghao how this was a destiny and _love, this ain't no accidental, we're meant to be._

Jihoon is sure he has lost his ability to keep all his love for Minghao locked in. He's been trying his damn hardest to not let his love for the Chinese flow out in anyway possible and now that the carats have gone and opened the damn Dam, it's just gushing out, like the melodies he has been plucking, like the way Minghao doesn't even hesitate to mouth an _I love you_ to him.  
Pledis never said anything about not serenading the love of his life in front of their beautiful Fandom, and passable looking eleven members - kidding, they're not even passable (no, seriously, it's not Jihoon's hurt pride talking).  
Actually Pledis didn't say anything. Pledis didn't tell him not come out, so does that mean he can go down on his knees now - aw, carats, you're not getting to witness a proposal - and tell everyone present there how much he loves Minghao?

Who cares, as long as Jihoon has Minghao to shower his love on and kiss and cuddle, and - really, who cares.

***

Jihoon should've probably been a little more careful and not let his whipped ass take over the serenading moment. Not because he went overboard or something, but looks like carats have taken that as a green light to tell him how much of a whipped man he is. Do they really know about the kind of love and relationship Minghao and Jihoon share? Or is this another of their shipping moments?

You'd think the fans would at least be supportive and not tease him regardless, right?

Pff, right.

"So, how long has it been since you realised your love for Minghao?"

Jihoon is slightly offended at that, why would she frame the question like that, as if she's implying that Jihoon had realised it a long time ago and his constipated ass just sat on it and did nothing, but admire Minghao from a distance like a classic creep he is. 

(Well, sounds about right.)

He pouts at the fan, who gasps at him, gaining Seungkwan's attention, "Who are you? What happened to the Woozi who hated acting cute?"

And Seungkwan squeals in glee, slapping his hand on the table as he laughs. Even the fan in front of Seungkwan is amused at the question, smiling crookedly as she continues to look at Jihoon.  
"That's what happens when you're whipped," she replies, acting as if she's helping Jihoon but only actually making the matter worse.  
He scowls at her playfully, rolling his eyes immediately when Mingyu roars with laughter from the other side.

Oh, he had naively thought, eleven plus five will be a big deal and now he has entire Fandom that's ready to tease him. _Lord take the wheel._

Taking the offered rose from the fan in front of him, he smiles at her, as he tells her how it took him two years, chiming with an exasperated _Yeah Yeah_ , when she giggles at the answer. As she's about to get up, he stopped her, smiling a little sheepishly, "Let's keep that a secret until I'm ready, yeah?"

And he knows it's stupid to expect that, but the way she nods sincerely, he believe he can at least hope.

Seungkwan had a field day, all the carats asking him questions regarding Jihoon's fondness for Minghao, that make Jihoon wonder if he'd ever live this day down. A few even gave him tips on how to go on dates and not let caught by the paparazzi, some others tell him to look after Minghao and love him on their behalf too, to which he had promised to do so.  _Do they know that Jihoon really, really loves Minghao?_

Who needs seventeen to tease Jihoon when they have their own savage Fandom to do that?

***

Later in the evening, when it's just Minghao and Jihoon face timing their moms simultaneously, is when the whole topic of Jihoon being whipped is brought up. Thanks to his own mom, by the way _(why is she like this, please save_ _Jihoon_ _)._

"I'll just check on Chan," Minghao mutters when they hear nothing in the living room while TV continues to play. The younger male must have fallen asleep while watching whatever drama he has gotten into these days.  
As soon as Minghao vanishes from his view, his eyes draw back to the screen. He is surprised when both the moms have creepy smiles on their faces, both smirking at him.

Minghao's mom chimes in Korean - more like her Google translator is the one that speaks - her face looking all smug, "Drooling is you," Google kindly informs him. And he flushes, yes the wording is wrong but the meaning is still there and he is left to gawk at his mother-in-law.  
He knew Minghao's mom was chill and fun, but he didn't know about this side. Minghao didn't warn him about this!

His mom, on the other hand, seems to find it hilarious, as she choke on her juice, yet carries on laughing, even wildly gesturing him to wipe his drool by the mouth. He scowls at her.

"Stop teasing me!" He whines, first in Korean and then in his broken Mandarin. Mama Xu coos, doing the pinching his cheeks motion.

"So, heard you've been a little too whipped for your angel?" His mother asks him, her Google translator speaking in Chinese right after, Jihoon catching a few words.  
Minghao's mom looks a little confused at first - no thanks to Google translator and it's amazing ability to butcher everything - but then she grins soon after, wiggling her eyebrows at the Korean male.

"Mom!" He whines softly and shyly, not knowing how else to react to that. The fact that Minghao's mom doesn't mind it is a good sign, he guesses.  
"Leave him be, Mama Lee," Minghao's mom soothes, "he's in love." Groaning, Jihoon translates it to his mom. His mom beams at him.

Before they can continue with the conversation, Jihoon picks up the soft sound of footsteps and gestures to the two ladies to cut it. They nod and let it slide, not before making kissy faces at him. Really, how old are these ladies again? _Definitely not in their teens, right?_

Correction: Who needs Seventeen, Nu'est, Carats to tease Jihoon when mama Xu and mama Lee exist?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of liked how this fix turned out to be, hope you guys liked it too!!  
> Comment down below anything you want to comment down and don't forget to leave a kudo! 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
